


One Up

by Igenie



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igenie/pseuds/Igenie
Summary: There is a reason you're known as the queen of Halloween around the office.





	

Halloween had been your favorite time of the year, will RTX what up there but every since you were a child Halloween had always been your holiday. The costume you had thought of was to look like a mermaid that was on land. At the end of the September, you had started to working on your costume idea. You dug out a pair of old bell bottom jeans that you could still wear and sewed on different seashell buttons adding some sparkles here and there. The shirt was harder because you had to find an off the shoulder top that fit the theme. Finally, you broke down and bought a plain white. You had to dye it and fade the colors out, but you finally got it to where you wanted it. Surprising the make-up was the easy part. Your mother had been a makeup artist and growing up with her you learn tricks on how to do makeup. The makeup was the whole reason you had to get up early. Once you when dressed and your hair pulled out of your face you started. The process would have been faster with more people but you wanted to surprise everyone at work. You put on the last bit of glimmer on your face before checking yourself out in the mirror. You quickly did your hair with a beach wave look before heading out of your apartment. 

 

The drive to the office was normal, a few times you saw people being double takes at you as they walked by your car if it was at a red light. You got to the office parking lot and parked your car in it normal spot. You gather your purse and cell phone before getting out of your car and locking it. As you walked into the office you noticed how quiet it was. Was there a meeting today that you were missing? You didn’t think so, so you quietly headed towards your desk in the Achievement Hunter office. A few of their computers were on but there was no one in the office.   
“Must have been a meeting. Oh well.” You shrugged as you turned your computer on and got to editing.   
“There you are!” You heard a voice behind you after a few minutes. “You missed the meeting.” You turned to see Geoff, giving him an apologetic smile you spoke.  
“Sorry. Guess I got in late.” You turned back to your computer screen only for Geoff you drag you into the main Achievement Hunter office by your chair.  
“Look at her!” Geoff said turning you to show you to the group in the office.  
“OMG! Y/N that is awesome!” Mica said with a smile.  
“Damn she one up us again!” Ryan groaned in his Booker outfit.  
“Pay up Gavin!” Michael yelled.  
“You look awesome!” Jeremy and Matt spoke together, you smile brightly.  
“Thanks. Glad, you like it.”  
“Oh, you are so coming on the live stream with me,” Mica said.  
“We should get her in some videos today too,” Jack said.  
“Um, guys. You know I have editing to do right?” You spoke up   
“Fuck that let Trevor do it,” Michael said.  
“We have to go show you to Burnie, Gus, and the others,” Gavin said as he pulled you out of the Achievement Hunter office towards the main office. You had a feeling that your day just got a whole lot busier.


End file.
